1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microbial pectate lyases, more specifically, to microbial enzymes exhibiting pectate lyase activity as their major enzymatic activity in the neutral and alkaline pH ranges; to a method of producing such enzymes; and to methods for using such enzymes in the textile, detergent and cellulose fiber processing industries.
2. Description of Related Art
Pectin polymers are important constituents of plant cell walls. Pectin is a hetero-polysaccharide with a backbone composed of alternating homogalacturonan (smooth regions) and rhamnogalacturonan (hairy regions). The smooth regions are linear polymers of 1,4-linked alpha-D-galacturonic acid. The galacturonic acid residues can be methyl-esterified on the carboxyl group to a varying degree, usually in a non-random fashion with blocks of polygalacturonic acid being completely methyl-esterified.
Pectinases can be classified according to their preferential substrate, highly methyl-esterified pectin or low methyl-esterified pectin and polygalacturonic acid (pectate), and their reaction mechanism, beta-elimination or hydrolysis. Pectinases can be mainly endo-acting, cutting the polymer at random sites within the chain to give a mixture of oligomers, or they may be exo-acting, attacking from one end of the polymer and producing monomers or dimers. Several pectinase activities acting on the smooth regions of pectin are included in the classification of enzymes provided by the Enzyme Nomenclature (1992) such as pectate lyase (EC 4.2.2.2), pectin lyase (EC 4.2.2.10), polygalacturonase (EC 3.2.1.15), exo-polygalacturonase (EC 3.2.1.67), exo-polygalacturonate lyase (EC 4.2.2.9) and exo-poly-alpha-galacturonosidase (EC 3.2.1.82).
Pectate lyases have been cloned from different bacterial genera such as Erwinia, Pseudomonas, Klebsiella and Xanthomonas. Also from Bacillus subtilis (Nasser et al., 1993, FEBS 335: 319–326) and Bacillus sp. YA-14 (Kim et al., 1994, Biosci. Biotech. Biochem. 58: 947–949) cloning of a pectate lyase has been described. Purification of pectate lyases with maximum activity in the pH range of 8–10 produced by Bacillus pumilus (Dave and Vaughn, 1971, J. Bacteriol. 108: 166–174), B. polymyxa (Nagel and Vaughn, 1961, Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 93: 344–352), B. stearothermophilus (Karbassi and Vaughn, 1980, Can. J. Microbiol. 26: 377–384), Bacillus sp. (Hasegawa and Nagel, 1966, J. Food Sci. 31: 838–845) and Bacillus sp. RK9 (Kelly and Fogarty, 1978, Can. J. Microbiol. 24: 1164–1172) has been reported, however, no publication was found on cloning of pectate lyase encoding genes from these organisms. All the pectate lyases described require divalent cations for maximum activity, calcium ions being the most stimulatory.
WO 98/45393 discloses detergent compositions containing protopectinase with remarkable detergency agains muddy soilings.
Generally, pectinase producing microorganisms exhibit a broad range of pectin degrading or modifying enzymes. Often the microorganisms also produce cellulases and/or hemicellulases and complex multi-component enzyme preparations from such microorganisms may be difficult to optimize for various applications, they even may contain enzymes with detrimental effect. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pectin degrading enzyme exhibiting only the desired effects e.g. in detergents or different industrial processes.